Look At Me
by LovelyLufia
Summary: Zell finds a girl that seems perfect for him, but he needs help in the dating department. So he goes to Selphie. They end up getting close. So who will he chose? A long time friend, or the perfect girl? I haven't finished the game, so I'm sorry if I make
1. What Do Clams Make

Uh, my first Vlll fic, so be a little nice please. But be honest too. Zell is my fav character, but I'm sad that he has no one, so I did him a little favor. So here it is.

Zell stayed at the garden, tried to stay out of everybody's way. He saw a lot of new people, a lot of new faces. But he was still a teen, but he wanted to settle down with someone. No one would've seen that in him, but he wanted to hold someone at night more than anything. Anything he ever wanted. But he'd had never be a ladies man like Irvine, so he envied him in that way. In a weird way. Girls learned to like him, learned to love him. Zell had never fallen in love before, he was still a virgin. Wasn't a complete loser, he had kissed someone before. But only on a dare in his first year of SeeD.

He figured it wasn't his personality; he wasn't a bad guy to get along with. He was pretty easy to approach and talk to. He liked rock music, which wasn't a popular choice among the pretty preppy girls. He was into the cute punky girls anyway; preppies didn't give him a second look anyway. He liked girls who showed their individuality and uniqueness in anything that they wear. Chicks like that were hard to find like that at the garden, only girls with the I.Q. of -7.

'Too bad' he thought, as he made his way to the cafeteria to get a hot dog. Or at least try. Once he entered, he noticed the line was short. Unusual.

"Maybe they're already sold out' a thought shot across his mind, but he got in line anyway.

One by one, inch by inch, he made his way to the counter.

"You're in luck today, Zell." The cafeteria lady knew his name by heart by the countless times he lost his temper from being so close to getting a hotdog, then being sold out. "Last one; it must be your lucky day."

The hot dog was placed in his hand, and he was speechless. The first time in years, he finally got a hotdog. It must be his lucky day. "YES!" He jumped up and did a little victory dance. "Oo-ooo" She sang as he swung his hips.

The kids behind him all groaned and left the line. During his victory dance, he felt his self bump something from behind. He quickly turned around to see who it was and apologize. He stared down at a girl who was on the floor, with a hotdog lying on the floor next to her. She looked up at his scowling.

"Thanks a lot, idiot! You made me drop my hot dog. Now I have to get another fuckin' one!"

Zell was speechless. Twice in one day, in one hour, in one five minute increment. He stared down at a beauty. She wore a black skirt, with black tights, and short black boots. Her forest green shirt cut across her shoulders and the long sleeves flared out at the end. To match, she had forest green streaks through her short choppy brown hair. A side part caused her bangs to cover up her left eye. Adding a nose piercing on the right side of her nose. She had to most deep, dark brown deer eyes.

"Well! Aren't you going to help me!" She yelled up at him.

Zell snapped back and grabbed her hand to help her up. She brushed herself off and took his hotdog, then took a bite.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!" He had finally said something to her.

"Hey..." She mumbled with the hot dog bite still in her mouth. She pointed at him and then swallowed. "Shut up. You made me drop mine so it's only fair."

"But it's the last hotdog of the day!" He told this mystery chick.

"Tell it to the judge, buddy, 'cause I don't want to hear that crap! So stop whining."

He watched her finish the hotdog in front of his face. This looked like she did that intentionally. So he started to walk out of the cafeteria, but she stopped him.

"Hey, kid…"

"I'm not a kid! I'm probably older than you are!" He told her. "And…I have a name."

She crossed her arms; it seemed she was getting irritated. "Okay, so what is your name?"

He turned completely around so he could face her. "Zell. Zell Dincht."

She laughed a bit.

"What's so funny!" He asked her crossing his arms as well.

"Your name, that's what." She confessed, and her tone seemed to lighten up. "What kinda of name is Dincht?"

He was starting to get pissed. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." He started to walk off again.

"Hey, whoa, hey!" She started to run to run up to him, and walk beside him. "I'm only kidding! Only kidding!"

They started to walk out of the cafeteria, but he started to say something to her once they got outside the Quad.

He looked over to her. "What do you want?"

"Don't you wanna know my name?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Pearl. Pearl Cambria." She told him.

Her name reminded him of one of his favorite bands. (AN: Ya'll know what band that is, dontchya?)

"Nice name." He complimented her.

"I know, it's pretty sweet, ain't it?" She smiled at him.

He chuckled a little bit. "Why were you following me?"

"Because you're the only guy that has given me his hotdog."

He smiled, he had forgotten.

"Also," She continued. "You're the only one that'll talk to me. All the other fuckers around here won't take a second glance at me"

"Why?' He didn't understand.

"Why?" She repeated. "Look at me!"

So he did. She was a little shorter than he thought. She was very filled out in the chest are, but had the curves of an hourglass. Just how he liked it. Long lean legs for her height. She was fuckin' beautiful.

"Yeah?" He looked down at the ground. "You're beautiful I don't get it"

She laughed in a condescending way. "Ha! You're too cute. Don't you see, I'm different."

"So? You don't like being different?" He asked her looking up at her face.

She smiled and took a good look at Zell. "Ya know, you're not such a bad guy. Do you wanna meet up later?"

Zell was shocked, taken back a little. Pearl was very upfront and forward. All he could do was nod.

"Good, it's a date. Meet me here at eight, tonight." She turned around and walked away. "Bye." She gave a little wave.

He gave a small wave back.

Okay that's it; you can give me a little helpful flame please. Oh, if you like Vll, I have a story on that too. Any who, give me some ideas what you would like to see in the next chapter. Cuz I would appreciate it, and I would use it if I like the idea. Well, PEACE OUT!

Lufia


	2. Kiss Me

Uh, I decided to change the story around a bit. For the better.

Chapter Two

Zell walked up to his stereo and pressed play, then turned up the volume to his liking. You could hear it start. Soft guitar with a soft tapping on the symbols.

_Let's go down now  
_

_Into the darkness  
_

_Of your thoughts  
_

_Hurry up now  
_

_We're waiting for  
_

_Us to fall  
_

_I fall to pieces now (I fall to pieces now)  
_

_A broken mirror (I fall to pieces)  
_

_In your life_

the silence in black and white  


_Falling forward as she walks toward the light_

Zell laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what Pearl had in mind tonight. She was so beautiful. He wondered what she though of him.

_I KNOW  
_

_I'm outside of your window _

_With my radio_

Maybe he should talk to someone about it. Like Squall. He didn't know the first thing about girls. He sat strait up in his bed. What was he gonna wear? How was he gonna act? What if they were to get alone? He wouldn't know what to do. Sure, he kissed some other girl, but that was just a peck. He needs help.

_I sleep with _

_One eye open so _

_I can see you breathing (I sleep with one eye open)  
_

_I follow your chest home  
_

_Until I, (so I can see you breathing)  
_

_I can see you, I can hear you _

_Breathe in _

_Exhale_

He needed major help. So he pulled out his cell, and dialed a number. He listened to it ring.

"Hello." Said a familiar voice.

"Selphie? It's Zell."

"Yeah, I know. My phone tells me whose calling. So, what's up?" What's that noise! Turn down your music! I can barely hear you!"

Zell reached for his stereo and did what she said to do.

_The silence in black and white_

_I KNOW  
_

_I'm outside of your window _

_With my radio  
_

_I KNOW  
_

_I'm outside of your window _

_With my radio_

_I KNOW_

_I'm outside of your window_

_With my radio_

"Selphie, I have a problem. I-" He started but she cut in.

"Problem!" She said in shock. "What kind of problem! Never mind, you can tell me when I get there!"

"Selphie, no, wait!" But she had already hung up. "Selphie?" No answer. "Damnit." He hung up. So he turned back up his stereo, and waited for Selphie's visit.

_I'm outside of your window_

_  
With my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
_

_I'm outside of your window  
_

_With my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
_

_I'm outside of your window  
_

_With my radio (so I can see you breathing_)

_I'm outside of your window with my radio  
_

_You are the only station  
_

_You play the song I know  
_

_You are the song I know_

The song ended and he turned it back down. Not long after that, there was a small knock and then a rush.

"So what's the problem!" Selphie asked standing above the bed. Her face was all red, probably from running.

"Well…,it's uh, it's a girl." He rubbed the back of his head and stared at the ground.

Selphie sat down next to him. "A girl?" She questioned, having a small frown on her face.

"Yeah, I met this chick, and we have a date tonight. But I don't know a thing about chicks. I was kinda hoping…well, if you could help me out."

She forced herself to smile. "Sure. About what?"

"Um, well, one thing is, um…how should I act?" Zell looked up at her with a blush on his face.

Selphie couldn't help but smile. She was in love with Zell, but no one knew. Not even her teddy bears. She tried it out with Irvine, but it didn't work. She couldn't go against her feelings for Zell. She had always wanted to tell him, she had so many chances. And now he likes someone else. Her chance was now gone.

"Well, just act like yourself. Be talkative, but not too talkative. You know what I mean."

Zell shook his head. "I'm so pathetic."

Selphie shook her head. "Don't say that."

"Yeah, but I have another problem."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know how to french kiss." He told her.

She suddenly busted out laughing.

"It's not funny!" He told her. "And don't you tell anyone about this!"

She was still laughing. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Zell gave her a conspicuous look.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay." He said. "But you have to help me. You're the only one that can."

Selphie thought for a second, and then the greatest idea hit her. "What's her name?"

"Pearl."

"Pearl?" She repeated. "As in the new with the green streaks?"

Zell nodded.

Selphie knew who she was. Always trying to pick a fight with the preppy girls, going around cussing up a storm. She was kinda like a female Zell. She thought they were probably meant for each other.

"Okay, just pretend I'm her and kiss me."

Zell gave her a weird look. "What! Are you sure?" Zell thought Selphie was cute, he didn't mind for her to be his first kiss.

Selphie nodded, she was surer than ever.

Zell leaned in close to her face, and Selphie began to close her eyes. He watched her, and he did the same. He could feel her breathe on his lips. He licked them and pressed them against hers. She sucked on the bottom of his, and he made a mental note on that. She slipped her tongue between his lips to give him a clue to open up. Which he did. Their tongues were playing, kinda like tag. It started to get intense and Zell leaned forward to get closer to her. But he leaned a bit too far. Selphie started to fall off the bed, and she took Zell along with her. Her shriek was muffled by his mouth.

They landed on the ground loudly and painfully. "Ow…" Selphie muttered, and then opened her eyes to see Zell's piercing blue eyes. He was right on top of her. This was all too real for her.

"Uh…" Zell got up slowly onto his knees. He face was face was red. "I-I'm sorry. I got lost in the moment." He looked at the ground.

She got up and brushed herself off. "I got to go. I hope everything turns out good tonight." She rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Selphie, don't go!" But it was too late; she was already out the door. "Damn."

Well, that's it. Give me some ideas for the date. Okay? Flames wanted. Song is by Hawthorne Heights, title: Niki FM.


	3. Strip Tease

**Okay, first I want to say a few things to the reviewers.**

**Cesy: Okay, I know everything SUCKS out my fic (spelling/grammar), but it doesn't mean you gotta say it. Can't you say anything nice? Beside, it only has a few grammar problems.**

**Kiari'sLufia: You're a nerd!**

**Spectator625: I love those ideas. I'll do just that!**

**Broken Ballerina: Well, I've never finished the game, (still on disc 2). So I haven't gone on Zell's love quest yet, but I know that she has a thing for him. I like Zelphies, so I'm sorry, the library girl died in a tree falling accident. **

**QueenAdreena: Yea! You're the only one who said it was Coheed and Cambria. OMG! I love them to death! But the lead singer has some issues with his looks. Anyway, I appreciate what you said about my story. That was awesome. See, I really wasn't meant to be a son fic; he was only listening to the radio. I should tell that to a 'certain someone'.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Zell stood in front of the Quad, waiting for Pearl's arrival. Before hand, he hadn't seen Selphie ever since there kiss. He really didn't mean for it to go that far. But he's a guy, and he kind of expected it to happen. He hoped it didn't jeopardize their friendship. But it wasn't bad for a first kiss. Actually it was awesome. He had a small crush on Selphie when he first met her, but it went away when he realized they could only be friends. He knew that Selphie only saw him as a friend.

He looked at his watch on his wrist. "8:06. she's late." He said to himself.

He did exactly what Selphie told him to. Dress and act like himself. He didn't know what was going to happen tonight. He hoped to be a little close to Pearl. Then he heard footsteps.

It was her.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey, ya know, you're a bit late." He told her with a smirk on his face.

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm never late. I arrive exactly when I mean to arrive."

He smiled.

"So, I have this great idea on what to do. Follow me!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front gate of the Garden.

Her hand felt so warm to him. Almost as warm as Selphie felt to him having their bodies as close as they were. Zell shook his head. He had to stop himself of thinking such impure thoughts.

They were outside next to the security guard office, if you looked in side, you could tell he was sleeping with the mini T.V. on.

"Let's go draw on his face!" Pearl said excitedly.

"Wha?" Zell asked her.

"C'mon. Don't tell me you've never had an urge to draw on someone's face while they were sleeping. It'll be fun! He'd wake up, and won't even notice it's on his face." She laughed to herself.

Zell didn't think about it. "Sure."

They walked in the mini building. Pearl immediately started searching on his desk, making a few loud noises

"What are you doing! You're gonna wake him up!" Zell said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, shut up. I'm looking for a marker. Besides, nothing is gonna wake him. He's watching a porno, the chick on there is moaning louder than the noises I'm making." Pearl told him.

Zell didn't even notice. He was surprised he didn't notice. He saw the girl on the porno; the girl looked like his mom. That sick thought quickly pulled him away from the T.V. He noticed Pearl was watching it.

"I betchya that guy right there is bigger than you." She said with a smile on her face.

He looked at her with the most be founded face. "Whatever. I'm so bigger than that guy." Zell gloated.

Pearl chucked. "Yeah, okay, so prove it."

"What? How?"

"Take off your clothes." She ordered.

"What! No!" He exclaimed, but was a bit turned on by the way the subject was going.

"Well, I guess that guy must have a bigger dick. Since you won't prove it."

"I'm not gonna take off my clothes." Zell folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, I guess you're chicken."

That name struck a raw nerve. No one calls Zell Dincht a chicken.

"What did you say?"

She had a small glint in her eye, a mischevieous glint. "I said you're chicken."

"I'll show you whose chicken!" Zell walked out of the room, and out to where the concrete was. Lights from the building were shining on him. Pearl also stepped out and watched him. Suddenly, he started to get nervous. This was the first time he stripped in front of a girl. But he swallowed it down. First, he took off his little jacket, and then his shirt. He throws them both at her, and she caught them. Pearl rose up her eyebrows. She was surprised, he had a six pack.

He continued. He slipped his belt out of the belt loops; it made that fast swishing noise. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and took them off. He threw those at her. He had boxer-briefs on. He paused on his stripping.

"C'mon. What are you waiting for?" Pearl asked him.

"Shut up! I'm taking my time." He told her. Then he thought, was all this worth it, to prove that he had a bigger penis than the guy on the porno? He nodded. Yes, yes it was.

He pushed down his boxers, showing his 'area' to Pearl. She smiled.

"Well…you prove a point. Now, it's lets see how far you get."

He was confused by her statement, but then she ran off with his clothes. He was left standing there, naked.

"PEARL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! I NEED MY CLOTHES TO GET INTO THE GARDEN!" He yelled, not realizing he woke somebody.

Pearl was half way into the Garden. "Come get them late!" She yelled back, laughing.

"HEY! Zell! What the hell are you doing out here naked!" The security guard asked him.

Zell looked over. "Uh,..I uh, I gotta go!" And he rushed off after Pearl trying his best to keep himself covered with his hands.

It was dark in the Garden, it was past curfew, but some teachers still strutted the halls for people who were out late. He had to get back to his room and get some clothes on. The he had to go find Pearl.

The dorms where all the way on the other side, it was going to be hell to try and get there without being seen. When ever an instructor walked by he tried to hide behind a sign or a plant. Which ever was near by. He finally made it to his room. He sighed in relief, tried to open his door. It was looked.

"Oh shit! My keys are in my pocket! And Pearl has my pants!" He said to himself.

The only other people who had another spare key to his room were Squall and Selphie. He definitely wasn't showing up at Selphie's naked, so he walked to Squall's room.

Once he got there, he was about to knock on the door, but he heard a noise. He put his ear to the door.

"Oh Squall! Faster, baby, _faster!_"

It was a female moaning, and that female sounded a lot like Rinoa. There was no way in hell Zell was going to interrupt their 'exercise between the thighs'. Squall would literally kill him. There was only one thing left to do, and that was go to Selphie's, and get her to open his door.

He walked to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" He could hear her call out.

"It's Zell."

"Zell? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out on your-" The she opened the door. "Holy-"

She was speechless, and couldn't take her eyes from down below. Even though he was still covering it, she could still see the majority of it.

"Why…why are you naked?" Her face was burning red.

"Don't look at him!"

"Him!" She exclaimed.

"Just let me in!"

She moved out of the way so he could come in, and she closed the door behind him.

"What happened! Where are your clothes!" She asked him again. She got an excellent view of his ass. It was completely bare. She couldn't help, but look.

"I need the key to my room, please. I'm locked out." He began searching her room.

"Uh, uh, it's, uh..." She was still looking. It was bigger than she thought.

Zell turned around to look at her. "SELPHIE!"

She pointed to her night stand, and he walked over and looked in the drawer. There was his spare key. "Thanks."

He ran out quickly, and went to his room.

Selphie sat down on her bed and sighed. "Today's dairy entree is going to be great."

**Okay, sorry it was so short. I promised I'll make it longer. Please give me ideas. I love using people's ideas in my story. I'll give you what you want to read!**

**-Lufia**


	4. A Good Night Kiss

**Spectator635: Yeah, I'm gonna focus more on Pearl, but for this chapter, I'm gonna focus more on Zell/Selphie! -**

**Cesy: Thank you. I'm glad you think its okay, for my first fic at least. I'll try and proofread my chapters from now on.**

**Okay, those are all the people who reviewed do far, so I'm gonna start the fourth chapter!**

Selphie walked into Zell's dorm just in time so that he was fully clothed. Selphie stood in the doorway, just looking at him. Her wildest dream came true tonight. She finally saw Zell naked. She giggled at that thought, which caused Zell to turn around.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked her.

"No long." She told him. "So, what happened?" She plopped down on his bed.

"She took all my clothes!"

"Who?"

"Who!" He repeated. "What do you mean who! Pearl!"

"How did she get a hold of your clothes?"

Zell rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. "Well, I kind of took them off."

"You took off you clothes!"

"Well, you see, the security guard was watching a porno, and she didn't think his dick was bigger than mine." He began.

She blushed. She couldn't believe he was telling her this.

"So, I proved it, and then she ran off with all my clothes!" He looked at her for a reaction.

She laughed, but she was a bit jealous that this Pearl girl saw him naked. "I can't believe you fell for that! Of coarse she's gonna run off with your clothes! That's what I would do."

Zell shot a glare at her.

"Well, I would!" She repeated.

"Yeah, well, it's not as funny when it happens to you! I had to sneak past all the instructors. Can you imagine if I got caught?" He asked.

Then, a thought went into Selphie's head. "Why did you come to me when Squall also had another key? Isn't kinda a guy thing?" She blushed again.

Zell plopped down next to her. "Squall and Rinoa are doing it, so I couldn't just interrupt that. Any guy would kill another guy if they interrupted them during that time."

Selphie turned redder. She knew that they had done t before, but she never really had that image in her head. She tuned to Zell. "Are you a virgin?"

Zell laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Why do you ask?"

Selphie shrugged. "I don't know. Curious, I guess."

Zell was quiet. Yeah, he was a virgin, but if he told Selphie that, she would only laugh at him, like she did before. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Selphie smiled. "So you are! Aw, that's so cute!" She shrieked.

"Cute? How is that cute? I don't see anything cute about it!"

"You're waiting for that special someone aren't you?"

Well, she got it partial right. That special someone just hasn't come around yet. If she had, well, that's a different story.

"That's so romantic! I didn't know you had that in you, Zell." Her tone got quiet.

He looked over at her. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" She said quietly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen, Selphie, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean for our kiss to end up like that." He apologized.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it…I really enjoyed it."

"Really!" He had an urge to ask Selphie if she wanted another one, ya know, to be all sly and slick. But he knew that she wouldn't go for that.

"Yeah, really really." She said.

He laughed. "So, I guess I'm a natural."

She playfully slapped him. "Don't get too carried away, Mr. Ego." She paused between her sentences. "Ya know, if you ever need help in that department again, you know who to come to."

Selphie tried to be a tease, but she was never really good at it. But you got to do what you got to do. She scooted over more to him, causing her skirt to rise up her thigh. Zell caught a glimpse of it, and he couldn't look away. He didn't know she was doing this intentional.

"Y-Yeah, okay." He choked out.

"If you want, we can practice right now." She tried to say in a seductive tone, softly rubbing part of the bed, at times her hand would brush up against his.

Zell couldn't believe his ears, Selphie wanted another kiss. Was he that good? Maybe this will get around, and all the ladies will be flocking to him. He sat up, meeting eye to eye with Selphie.

"Alright." He tried to sound cool. "If you want me that bad."

Selphie thought to herself. 'You have no idea, Zell, no idea.'

Zell leaned closer in, and pressed his lips against her. It immediately started off with the tongues. Then a thought ran though Zell's head. 'I wonder if she thinks it's weird, kissing one of her best friends.'

He pulled away, and Selphie fluttered her yes open. "Why did you stop?" She whispered.

"Selphie…" He began. "Do you think this is weird? Ya know, kissing me? I mean, we're best friends, isn't this what boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

Those words struck her heart. 'He doesn't like me. He's starting to get uncomfortable.'

"Do _you_ think this is weird?" She asked him.

Zell thought about it. No he didn't, he enjoyed this. "Only if _you_ think it's weird."

She didn't think it was weird, but she didn't want him to know that. "Um…yeah, a little weird. I mean, what if someone gets the wrong idea?" Oh, how she wished for that wrong idea.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to think that we go out or anything." Zell said, he was getting uncomfortable.

They both laughed uncomfortably. "Well, I better get going. You know, class tomorrow." Selphie said. "Gotta get some sleep."

She sat up and started to walk out the door, Zell wanted to stop her, but had no good reason to. She closed the door behind her. His room felt empty with her now gone. He looked at is clock, nine o'clock. He wasn't really tired, but Selphie was right. They had class tomorrow, and he had to get some sleep.

He took off his clothes that he had just put on. 'What a waste.' He thought to himself.

He only kept his boxers on, and laid down in his bed. It was warm underneath where they were both sitting. He closed his eyes, and saw Selphie. He quickly opened them.

"What the fuck?" He said and turned over on his side, facing the wall.

He tried closing his eyes again, and his mind drifted to this afternoon. To where he and Selphie had their first kiss. He licked his lips, he could still taste her.

He stopped himself. 'You're sick, you perv.'

He rolled back over, now facing the other side of the room. He saw his clock, it said eleven.

"What the fuck?" He got up and walked over to his clock. "It was just nine!" He picked up his clock and shook it. Maybe it was broken.

Time flew by so fast when he was thinking a Selphie. He walked back over to his bed, and laid down. Then, someone knock on his door. He got up to answer it.

No one was there. He half expected it to be Selphie. He looked down, and saw a pile of clothes. His clothes. There was a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Here, naked boy._

_-Pearl_

He smirked, that chick was so unexpected. He picked up his clothes and closed the door behind him. He threw his clothes on the floor, along with all the other junk.

He laid down in his bed, and not one second, another knock. "Who the hell is it now?" He got up again.

"Yes?" He said in an irritated voice, but then saw a puffy eyed Selphie. "Self? What wrong? What happened?"

She carried a small teddy bear with her. "I know you're gonna think I'm stupid, but I had a bad dream."

He looked at her; she wore a long shirt, but not that long. If she bent over, he could see the whole kit and caboodle. But it was no time for his perverted thoughts. He had to let her in. "Come in."

He moved out of the way to let her in, and she walked in.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked closing the door.

She shoo her head. "No, can I just sleep with you tonight?"

Sleep? Naughty thoughts crept back in his head, but he shook them away. "Uh sure."

"I'm not a blanket hog or anything. You won't even tell I'm there."

He got in and she climbed in after her. The bed was small, only meant for one person. They faced each other, their body parts touching everywhere.

"Why did you come to me?" Zell asked her

"Well, I figured, if you can come to me about you girl problems, I can come to you for anything." She whispered to him.

He smiled. He liked her here; the room didn't feel empty anymore. He looked at her, her eyes were closed. He could smell her, she was so close.

'Shut up, weirdo! You're so sick! This is your best friend here!' He told himself.

He closed his eyes also; he felt it was easier to sleep now. And not long, he was.

**Okay, I hope this is long enough. Please review. Any ideas would be great; Pearl is going to be in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and Zell and Selphie are gonna wake up beside each other, so I need ideas for the morning. Well, I don't NEED ideas; I can come up with my own. I just wanna know what you wanna read.**

**-Lufia**


	5. The Hot Dog of Fate

**To my reviewers:**

**California-Babee: I like that idea, but I hope this one is better. I'll keep that grammar idea in mind.**

**Broken Ballerina: Yeah, Zell is dumb. But that is what makes him cute. I love dumb guys. Oh yeah, I got Pearl's line from Lord of the Rings. You know the first one? Gandalf says that line. I hope I spelled his name right.**

**StArFiRe GrAySoN: Yeah, I like writing this story. I'm glad you enjoy reading it. I hope everyone else does!**

**Spectator 625: LOL! I love the monkey idea! I might use it later chapters or in another FF8 story I'm working on. I hope you don't mind. Love the towel idea! Heh heh…How can you hog reviews? I love getting reviews from you. Your ideas aren't that predictable.**

**Finalfanasyangel: Will do! Thanks!**

**Guess what you guys! I reached Disc three! Yeah! But I'm stuck…Oh well, I'll work on it later. Here's the chapter!**

Selphie woke up to a snoring Zell. Their faces were so close.

"Mmmhmm…more bacon please…" Zell muttered in his sleep.

Selphie giggled and hopped out of bed. "Zell, wake up!"

He turned over and continued to snore.

"Zell! Wake up!" She repeated.

He didn't move. She leaned in closely to his ear. "Zell, this is God. I order you to wake up or you will be struck by a lighting bolt." She tried to make her voice as deep as she could so she could sound like 'God".

"Mbbbfugi…lighting bolt yummy…" He continued to snore.

"ZELL!" She yelled in his ear.

Zell sat strait up. "Ahh! That was loud! Goddamn, Chewbacca!"

She giggled. "Well, you're such a heavy sleeper! How else was I supposed to wake you?" She asked.

Zell got up and mussed up his hair. "I don't know. Some other way than making my ears bleed."

She bent down and picked up her teddy bear off the floor. "Well, I got to get ready for class. Or I'm gonna be late. Later, Zell." She walked to my door and opened it. "Oh, yeah, thanks for letting me stay over. I hope this isn't weird for you." She said before walking out.

I shook my head. "No."

She smiled and jumped up. Her shirt went up a bit so he caught a glimpse of her underwear. He blushed. "Good." She said while walking out and closing the door behind her.

Zell stood up and stretched. He kicked the clothes that were on the floor from last night. He picked them up and smelt them. They smelt pretty clean, so he put them on. In a few minutes, he was ready to start his day. He checked his pockets. His keys…they were gone.

He walked out of the dorm and headed for the cafeteria for a morning hot dog. Once he walked in, he saw Squall and Rinoa sitting down, talking. Zell didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of their relationship. He wanted one. He wanted a girl to hold him at night. Well, last night didn't count. Selphie didn't really count, they weren't going out. Though, he wouldn't mind. Selphie was a cute girl, attractive, nice looking body.

Zell shook his head. He couldn't think thought like that. Selphie was one of his best friends. It'll be too weird.

He also saw Pearl, waiting in line. He walked up to her. "Ya know, that wasn't very funny."

She turned around, and she smiled. "Ya it was, you just how no sense of humor."

He frowned and folded his arms. "No sense of humor? I think I have a fuckin' reason not to have one."

She laughed. "Ooo, we have a bad side."

"Yeah, so?" The line moved forward.

"It's turning me on." Pearl said in a seductive tone.

Zell looked in her eyes, something drawled him in. "Really?" He tried to say all slick and cool.

"Really." The line moved forward again.

"Why did you do that to me last night?" He asked her in a light tone.

"Well, you were the one trying to act all tough and mighty. I wanted to see if you would actually follow through." She told him.

"I did. I guess I am all tough and mighty." Zell said smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself." She told him.

He frowned at her. She was next in line.

"Two hot dogs please." She told the Cafeteria lady, and she got what she wanted.

Zell was next. "One hot dog please."

"Sorry, we're sold out for today."

Zell stood with his mouth open, and looked over at Pearl. She had two hot dogs.

"Well, ain't that a bitch." She said walking over to one of the tables.

"Pearl, you gotta let me have one!" He begged her.

"Why should I?" She asked him sitting at one of the tables.

"Because I LOVE hot dogs!" He told her sitting down next to her.

She thought for a second. She had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "What are you willing to do for it?" She asked him.

"I'm not going to strip for it, if that's what you're talking about."

She laughed. "No, that's not what I had in mind."

"Then what?" He asked her.

"That girl I saw came out of your room this morning. Isn't that Selphie Tilmitt?"

She saw? How does she know Selphie? Then he remembered, Selphie knew Pearl also. "Yeah, what about her? How did you see her come out of my room?"

"Let's just say I have eyes…everywhere." She whispered to him.

Zell shivered.

"Anyway, what's your relationship with her?" She asked him.

Zell shrugged. "We're just friends."

Pearl gave him the fish hook. "Just friends? Then how come she was in you're room this morning with only a shirt on?"

Zell blushed, he remembered seeing her underwear. "She had a bad dream, so she slept with me last night. That's it."

Pearl smiled. "Slept with you?"

"No! Not like that! We just shared the same bed!"

"Sounds like you guys have more going on. If you really want this hot dog, I want you to make her fall in love with you."

Zell didn't know that she was already in love with him. "In love with me? I don't think the hot dog is that important."

"Okay." She started to eat.

But he was so hungry…

"Okay! I'll go it! Just give me the hot dog!" Zell pleaded and she handed him the hot dog.

"You get a week." Pearl told him as he ate his hot dog.

**Okay, that's it. Sorry it's so short. Please review. Look out for my next story I'm putting out!**

**-Lufia**


	6. Seductive Red

**Hey you guys!**

**Broken Ballerina: I dunno if that's prostitution. She's giving him a hot dog, so I'm guessing no. Cuz it's not her body. Actually….I really don't know.**

**Finalfantasyangel: Yeah, a friend of mine said something about that, but it's sooo unlike Selphie. Ya know? But, dude, you wouldn't believe what happened. I got on Disc 4 today, and I was fighting Adel, but I kept dying. SO I was like screw it. So I started a new game just for fun. When I saved, I was so used to saving in that first block that I saved over my disc four game on accident! At first I was upset, but I usually look on the bright side of things. So I thought, I get to do the fun stuff all over again. Like the ball room dancing and making that band and saving Rinoa in space. So, it's cool.**

**Spectator625: Yeah, poor Zell. But oh well. He deserves it.**

**California-Babee: Oh my. You really don't like Pearl. Why not? Hee hee! That was the funniest review I've ever gotten. It was great! I'm glad you like my story.**

**Kiari'sLufia: Someone gave me the finger today. In New York! The finger…who invented the finger? Did they try other stuff before the finger?**

**QueenAdreena: I didn't give you a review cuz your review didn't pop up yet when I uploaded the chapter. I'm sorry! You're such a cool author! I read you story. I would've been cool if it was a Zelphie. You should write one. I'd read it. Anyway, I'll proof read. Dunno if it's gonna help. But about the clothes thing, yeah, boiz will do that. But I like that date idea, I'll do that. **

**That's all for the reviews. Guess what guys, I got on disc 4 but then accidentally erased it. More details on Finalfantasyangel's reply above. Well let's get stated with the show! Yeah!**

Zell walked around the Garden. trying to convince himself to go to Selphie's dorm.. He couldn't believe what he agreed to. And for a hot dog! He was so lame. He thought about not doing it at all, but he didn't know what Pearl would do to him if he didn't do his end of the deal. He had a week. He couldn't make someone fall in love with his within a week! It was impossible, but he had to try. Pearl could have naked pictured of his body, and she could've put it in her computer and messed around with his penis. She could've made his small and she would paste it around the Garden with big letter underneath saying millimeter.

Zell shook his head. "No, she wouldn't be able to do that because I'm gonna make Selphie fall in love with me." He walked up to her door and knocked.

He heard rustling inside and she suddenly opened the door.

"Zell?" She questioned. "What are you-it's about Pearl, isn't it?"

Did she know?

"You need more practice, right?"

He sighed, good, she didn't know. "No, it's not about Pearl. Can we, maybe, talk?"

She looked confused, but offered him in. "Sure."

He took her offer and she shut the door while she plopped on her bed. He had to act cool, he had to be slick. He HAD to make her fall in love. He laid down with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

She sat down where his feet were. "What's the matter? Everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah…everything is great." He said looking at her. "What about you?"

She gave him a big smile. "Yeah! Everything is peachy!"

"Sweet." He felt happy when he saw that smile on her face. It made him feel…warm. He didn't know how to quite put it.

He paused, couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Hey, Sefie, would you like to do something tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure, Rinoa and Squall are coming right?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Would you like do something with me…and with me alone?"

Her heart jumped. She couldn't believe he was asking her this. First, he kissed her, then she saw him naked, and he was asking her out to go somewhere. Wow. This was the best week of her life.

"Just you?" She asked just trying to make sure.

"Yeah, kinda like a date. You up for it?" He asked her.

She smiled. "It's a date!"

He sat up. "Awesome. How about we go to that new restaurant in Balamb?"

She smiled even bigger. Irvine promised to take her there, but since she ended that, she never got to go. But now Zell was asking her to go there. She never saw Zell as a restaurant kinda guy. He more seemed like an arcade kinda guy.

"Sure!" She was so happy

He got up and headed to her door to leave. "Cool. I'll pic you up around seven thirty, okay?"

"Sure!" That seemed like the only thing that could dome out of her mouth.

He laughed. "Later!"

Once her left, Selphie looked at her clock. It was noon. She had plenty of time. She was going to need help. She didn't have a dress. She was defiantly going to dress up. They were going to an expensive restaurant. So she had to go to Rinoa.

She headed over to her dorm and knocked on her door. Squall answered.

"Squall? This isn't your dorm, Rinoa is supposed to answer." She said to him.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I know, she's here." He didn't say anything else, but offered her in by getting out of the way.

"Selphie!" Rinoa ran up and hugged her friend. "Hey, how have you been?"

Selphie hugged back. "Great! And I have the greatest news! Me and Zell are going to that new restaurant in Balamb!"

Rinoa gasped. "That's great! You two are finally hitting it off! Finally, Zell is acting like a man! It took him so long to ask you out somewhere."

Selphie raised he eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You could tell he has something for you. I have that women's intuition." She told Selphie.

Selphie could see Squall roll his eyes again. She laughed.

"Well, I hope so. But, I have to ask you a favor."

"What?" Rinoa asked.

"I need to borrow a dress." Selphie told her.

Rinoa thought for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. "I know the perfect one!" She ran to her closet and pulled out one.

It was short, but Selphie didn't have a problem showing off her legs. She needed to be a tease tonight. It was red, like a seductive red. It had spaghetti straps. In the back it was completely bare; it cut off just above the butt area. It had a soft texture that made you want to touch it. It was perfect.

Selphie gasped. "Oh, Rinoa, that's beautiful!"

"And you'll look beautiful in it. Go try it on." Rinoa ordered. "I want to see you in it."

Selphie took it from he hands, and went into her bathroom to try it on. She can out and pun around. "How does it look?"

Rinoa smiled. "It looks great!

Not after long, Selphie left to her room. And Zell was in his. He was looking for some money. He was defiantly going to need it, because that place was expensive. He realized that his SeeD salary didn't pay enough and he went to Squall's dorm. He knocked on his door. No one answered.

"Maybe he's at Rinoa's" Zell said quietly to himself.

So he headed over there, and knocked on the door. Squall answered then.

"Now what do _you_ want?" Squall seemed irritated.

Zell glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Selphie just came over here looking for a dress for your date. What do you want?"

'She came over there for a dress. That means she's getting real dressed up. Am I supposed to too?'

"Uh, dude, can we talk?" Zell scratched the back of his head. He was uncomfortable asking Squall this. "Ya know, man to man?"

Squall stepped outside and closed the door. Then folded his arms. "What?"

"Well, first I need to borrow some money. I promise I'll pay you back, I'm just a little short on cash." Zell asked. He had to make this the best night of her life if he was going to make her fall in love with him.

Squall sighed heavily and dug in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a hundred and gave it to Zell.

"A hundred? I don't think need this much-"

Squall interrupted him. "I know expensive that place can be."

"Oh, thanks man. I owe you one. I really do."

"What ever." Squall walked back inside and closed the door.

Zell headed back to his dorm. He enough time, he had to get ready. He _had_ to make this the night of her life.

**Wha-la! Gawd, Squall is so had to stay in character with. He's so gloomy. Ugh! Sorry if I didn't stay in character with him. I had trouble. Anyway, you know the routine. Read and review. Blah blah blah….heh heh. Give some ideas for the date, cuz I need them cuz I'm on writers block for both of my stories. Ugh, I'm so lame!**

**-Lufia**


End file.
